My Idol is My Prince
by Nismara Artanti
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang diam-diam mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Idol yang lagi populer di Jepang. Namun perasaannya pada Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar fans. Bisakah ia berharap pada kemungkinan 1:1000 untuk bertemu dengannya?


**Title : My Idol is My Prince**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, InoSai**

 **By : Nismara Artanti**

Summary :

Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang diam-diam mengidolakan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Idol yang lagi populer di Jepang. Namun perasaannya pada Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar fans. Bisakah ia berharap pada kemungkinan 1:1000 untuk bertemu dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hellooo~**

 **Ini fanfiction pertamaku (?) *tapi bohong* ^^**

 **Sebenernya aku pernah bikin akun disini, tapi itu sudah sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu Q.Q**

 **Author ingin memulai bikin cerita dari awal ^^ *Alasan yang sebenernya sih akun yang dulu lupa password* -.-**

 **Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang nggak jelas atau typo u.u**

 **Bagaimanapun saya hanyalah manusia biasa :D**

 **Suka atau tidak dengan karya saya, itu tergantung Anda sekalian, OK? ^^**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sebuah poster berukuran besar tertempel di dinding kamar seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun. Gadis tersebut sedang memandang poster yang ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebar. Namun senyuman itu perlahan memudar ketika diliriknya jam tangan miliknya telah menunjukkan pukul 06.50. Dan itu artinya 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

"Gawaatttt...aku harus berangkat sekarang!"

Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu mengambil tas miliknya dan berlari menuju dapur untuk berpamitan pada sang Ibu.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu..."

Gadis itu mencium tangan dan kedua pipi sang Ibu. Setelah itu dengan cepat ia berlari keluar rumah menuju sepeda pancal kesayangannya. Namun sang Ibu berteriak menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau harus sarapan dulu!"

"Nggak ada waktu lagi bu, nanti aku beli di kantin sekolah saja deh..., daaa..."

Dengan cepat si gadis mengayuh sepeda pancal miliknya dan melesat keluar pagar. Sementara ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan putri satu-satunya itu.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. Ia murid SMA Minami di kota Konoha. Mulai hari ini ia menjadi murid kelas 2 SMA. Sakura adalah tipe gadis pendiam dan pemalu sehingga sulit untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun dari dulu hingga sekarang ia masih memiliki satu teman yang mau menerima apa adanya. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sifat Ino berkebalikan 180 derajat dengan Sakura. Ino pandai bergaul dengan orang lain dan juga selalu ceria. Selain itu wajahnya yang cantik menjadi daya tarik di kalangan para cowok. Terkadang Sakura merasa iri melihat teman dekatnya begitu mempesona dan mudah menjadi perhatian di sekelilingnya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Ino? Mengapa ia bukan menjadi gadis cantik dan selalu dipuji banyak orang? Mengapa banyak orang yang menjauhinya dan tidak ingin menjadi temannya? Tapi sekarang ia sadar, meskipun tidak memiliki banyak teman, yang penting memiliki satu teman dan dapat dipercaya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sakura tinggal bersama ibunya yang bernama Haruno Mebuki di sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ayahnya bernama Haruno Kizashi, sayangnya ia telah tiada ketika Sakura berusia 2 tahun. Dan kini yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga adalah sang Ibu. Mebuki bekerja di sebuah toko kue yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia menjadi pegawai disana. Meskipun penghasilannya tidak besar, tetapi masih cukup untuk makan dan membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haahh...semoga tidak terlambat..."

Sambil menambah kecepatan mengayuhnya, Sakura terus-terusan bergumam dan berdoa agar tidak terlambat. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menduduki kelas 2 SMA. Pasti sangat memalukan apabila sampai terlambat. Apalagi alasan terlambatnya adalah bangun kesiangan karena asyik menonton DVD hingga larut malam. Yah, salahkan dirinya sendiri karena sampai lupa waktu. Namun sepertinya nasib baik masih ada dipihaknya. Pintu gerbang belum ditutup dan dengan kecepatan penuh Sakura mengayuh sepeda pancal miliknya melewati gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura memarkirkan sepeda pancalnya di halaman yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu dibenahinya rambut merah muda itu agar tidak berantakan. Untung saja rambutnya hanya sebahu, jadi tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menata ulang rambut merah muda miliknya. Kemudian ia pastikan apakah rok berwarna hijau selutut miliknya kotor atau tidak. Setelah dirasanya tidak kotor, segera ia berlari menuju kelas barunya yaitu XI A5. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas barunya, ia menghentikan langkah sejenak dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

'Semoga hari ini bisa mendapatkan teman dan semoga hari-hari kedepannya menjadi menyenangkan.' Batinnya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia buka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kelas masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja.

"Eh, aku...tidak terlambat?" Gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri. Ia pun masih berdiri dan terlihat kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat tangan seorang gadis melambai padanya dan memanggil namanya. Gadis itu duduk di belakang dekat jendela.

"Sakura, aku disiniiii..." Teriak gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Ino?" Kini mata Sakura tertuju pada gadis berambut blonde yang tadi meneriakkan namanya.

Terlihat ekspresi bahagia terpancar di kedua bola mata Sakura. Akhirnya ia bisa satu kelas dengan Ino lagi. Sehingga ia tidak perlu takut untuk sendirian lagi.

"Yattaaa...kita satu kelas lagiiii..."

Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung memeluk sahabat dekatnya itu dengan erat.

"Uwaahh...Ino..., aku nggak bisa bernafas nih..."

"Ups...maaf...hehe.." Sambil menyengir lebar Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Dan akhirnya Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Syukurlah ia tidak jadi mati karena kehabisan nafas. Sayangnya ada beberapa orang di kelas itu yang tidak suka dengan pertemanan Ino dan Sakura. Meskipun diantara mereka sedang berbisik-bisik, namun Ino dan Sakura masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Hei, kenapa Ino mau berteman dengan gadis kuno itu sih?"

"Entahlah.., mungkin Sakura memberinya ramuan dari dukun..ahahahaha.."

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat rambut Ino itu menjijikkan..."

"Yah, si blonde dan si merah muda..., sama-sama menjijikkan...ahahaha..." 

**BRAAAAKKKK**

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas XI A5. Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aa...sepertinya tanganku gatal ingin memukul sesuatu..."

Dan ternyata Ino lah yang menggebrakkan meja dengan sengaja karena kesal mendengar gadis-gadis sok tahu itu menghina dirinya dan sahabatnya. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Ino melirik gadis-gadis itu dengan sinis. Yang dilirik pun mendecih pelan dan mengubah topik pembicaraan karena takut.

"Hah.., mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa tapi suka bicara seenaknya! Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Su-sudahlah Ino..." Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak marah jika diejek seperti itu, Sakura?" Nada bicara Ino mulai terlihat meninggi. Dan ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula disusul dengan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Umm..aku tidak marah jika mereka mengejekku, karena bagiku itu sudah biasa..hehe.."

Sakura tersenyum seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Ino bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Hah?! Apa kau bercanda?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya terlihat sedih dan murung. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ino terkejut.

"Tapi...aku marah karena mereka menghinamu juga! Mungkin ini gara-gara..."

Sakura memutus kalimatnya sejenak. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya disertai helaan nafas.

"...kau berteman denganku..?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Ino semakin marah. Tiba-tiba dicengkramnya pundak Sakura erat-erat. Ia menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam.

"Memang apa salahnya aku berteman denganmu, hah?!"

"Se-sejak kau berteman denganku, kau jadi ikut diejek..." Sakura memejamkan matanya karena takut dengan tatapan Ino. Sadar karena badan Sakura yang gemetaran, Ino segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan berhenti menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Meskipun banyak orang yang memujiku di depan, tapi selalu saja ada yang membicarakanku di belakang. Cih, orang-orang seperti mereka membuatku muak sampai ingin muntah!" Jawab Ino panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino, kini Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh sehingga membuat Ino marah seperti tadi.

"A-anu..Ino, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu —"

"Yosh...yang berlalu biarlah berlalu! Benar kan, Sakura?"

Ino memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi bersemangat.

"Moodmu cepat sekali berubah yaa..ahahaha..." Dan kini mereka berdua saling tertawa dan suasana diantara mereka yang tadinya buruk menjadi lebih baik.

Tak lama kemudian suara bel sekolah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Suasana kelas menjadi lebih ramai dari pada sebelumnya.

"Eh, kok barusan bel? Bukannya sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 7?" Tanya Sakura bingung mendengar suara bel sekolah baru berbunyi. Tiba-tiba Ino menepuk jidat Sakura karena betapa bego nya sahabatnya itu.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau tidak melihat jadwal yang baru?"

Dan kini giliran Sakura yang menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lupa ada renovasi jadwal.

"Akh..aku lupa! Cuma hari ini saja masuknya jam setengah delapan..."

"Dasar kau ini, sifat cerobohmu nggak berubah sama sekali ya...hahaha..."

"Maaf deh...hahaha"

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Sang guru mulai mengabsen nama-nama muridnya untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang hadir. Setelah itu sang guru mulai membahas materi yang akan diberikan kepada siswanya. Beberapa siswa mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius, namun ada juga siswa yang masih bermain ponsel di dalam kelas. Sayangnya hal itu tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak siswa berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Namun ada juga yang masih berada di dalam kelas untuk sekedar mendengarkan musik, bermain ponsel ataupun memakan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Sakura, aku bawa bekal lho..."

Ino membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna biru miliknya. Senyum lebar tiba-tiba menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan cepat dibukanya kotak makan itu.

"Tadaaa...menu hari ini adalah takoyaki~~"

"Uwaahh...kayaknya enak tuh..." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat takoyaki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau juga bawa bekal?"

"Tidak, hehe..." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Tadi aku buru-buru..., jadi nggak sempet bikin bekal deh..."

"Mau kuantar ke kantin?"

"Nggak usah deh, aku lupa kalau uangku lagi nipis..."

"Kalau gitu kita makan takoyaki bareng-bareng yuk..." Ujar Ino dengan senyum lebarnya. Sakura yang mendapat tawaran itu kini hatinya berbunga-bunga. Yeah, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan takoyaki yang menggiurkan itu. Benar-benar hari yang beruntung nih.

"Oh iya! Aku melupakan sesuatu..." Tiba-tiba Ino membalikkan badannya dan merogoh-rogoh tas miliknya. Sakura hanya melihat dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang dicari Ino.

"Nah...ketemu!"

"Memang apanya yang ketemu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hihihi...kau pasti terkejut! Persiapkan dirimu, Sakura..." Kata Ino tanpa mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tas.

Sakura menelan ludah karena saking gugupnya dan penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa Ino. Perlahan-lahan Ino mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas. Mata Sakura membulat lebar melihat apa yang dibawa Ino.

"Hehehe..." Dan terlihatlah dua benda di tangan kanannya. Ino pun tersenyum puas.

"I-ini...kyaaaaa...majalah dan album terbaru Sasuke-kuunnn..." Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Sssttt...jangan keras-keras..." Sembari tangan kanannya memegang majalah dan album, tangan kirinya menutup mulut gadis berambut merah muda itu karena takut membuat keributan lagi dikelasnya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti mengingat banyaknya fans Sasuke di sekolahnya. Setelah melihat anggukan dari Sakura, Ino segera melepaskan tangan kirinya dan bisa bernafas lega.

"Ukh..bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini? Album terbaru miliknya dan juga majalah ini sangat sulit didapat..." Ujar Sakura takjub sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap album dan majalahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan melihat sebuah danau di gurun pasir. Ino yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum bangga dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkannya hehe..." Ujar gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna kuning tersebut dengan bangga.

"Aku akan memberikan majalah dan album itu padamu..." Tambahnya lagi.

"Eeeehhh?!" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Apa telinganya salah dengar? Barusan Ino mengatakan bahwa majalah dan album ini diberikan padanya? Sakura hanya bengong menatap Ino karena saking terkejutnya. Sementara Ino terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ka-kau serius ak-akan memberikan ini padaku?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan perkataan Ino tadi. Ino berhenti tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Yup! Semua itu sekarang jadi milikmu."

Seketika Sakura langsung melompat untuk memeluk Ino.

"Kyaaaaa...terima kasih Inooo —"

"Sssstttt...sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras..." Tangan Ino kembali menutup mulut Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Hehe...maaf..." Jawab Sakura sambil nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rata itu.

"Hahh..sudahlah, dasar kau ini.." Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Ino menyentil jidat Sakura. Sementara Sakura memasang wajah cemberut sambil memegang jidatnya yang memerah tersebut.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya dari dulu aku penasaran sih..."

Kini Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ino yang masih terputus.

"Ehmm..., apa sih yang membuatmu jadi fans Sasuke? Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan Idol..."

"Eh, i-itu..." Dengan cepat wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah seperti buah tomat.

 ***Flashback 6 tahun yang lalu***

Suara-suara letusan kembang api terdengar disana-sini meramaikan suasana malam kala itu. Beberapa stand makanan berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan yang telah dikerumuni para pengunjung. Tak lupa bermacam-macam lampu ikut menghiasi sepanjang jalan itu. Hampir seluruh pengunjung wanita memakai yukata lengkap dengan sandal bangkiaknya, tak terkecuali dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang satu ini. Gadis berusia 10 tahun yang kini sedang mencomot permen kapas kesukaannya itu dengan santainya berjalan didampingi sang Ibu. Yukata mungil berwarna pink yang ia kenakan sepadan dengan warna rambut dan permen kapas yang ia bawa. Sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Satu kata yang menggambarkan penampilannya saat ini, yaitu 'manis'. Gadis itu terus-terusan mencomot permen kapas miliknya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ketika permen kapas itu sudah habis, barulah ia sadar kalau Ibunya tidak ada disampingnya. Wajahnya berubah panik seketika karena takut kehilangan sang Ibu. Gadis itu berlari kesana-kemari seperti orang kebingungan, apalagi badannya yang masih kecil sulit untuk mencari sang Ibu diantara kerumunan orang banyak yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa lelah karena berlari dan sudah hampir putus asa untuk mencari sang Ibu. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kesebelah kirinya dan melihat sesuatu dibalik pepohonan.

'Cahaya apa itu?' batin gadis itu penasaran.

Sebenarnya jalanan itu merupakan jalan menuju ke arah gunung. Sehingga disamping kanan dan kiri jalan terdapat pepohonan yang seperti hutan. Namun di balik pepohonan itu terdapat sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih. Yah, seperti itulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh Ibu sang gadis. Pemandangan sungai tersebut sangat indah dan katanya banyak terdapat bunga mawar putih di sekelilingnya. Namun pada saat malam hari terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena tak ada lampu sama sekali.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh memasuki pikiran gadis itu. Apa jangan-jangan cahaya itu hantu? Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Ia berusaha memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas cahaya apa itu sebenarnya. Samar-samar terlihat bayangan seseorang di dekat cahaya itu. Merasa penasaran dengan bayangan itu, sang gadis melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki pepohonan yang seperti hutan tersebut. Meskipun awalnya terasa mengerikan, namun perasaan itu lenyap tergantikan dengan perasaan kagum. Sang gadis melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya sedang bernyanyi menghadap ke arah sungai membelakangi dirinya. Suaranya begitu merdu dan indah, namun terdengar sedih.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya ditemani sebuah lampu berbentuk lampion yang ia letakkan diatas tanah bertumbuhkan mawar putih disekelilingnya. Diam-diam sang gadis memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu dari balik pohon agar tidak ketahuan sang empunya. Ketika anak laki-laki tersebut menoleh kearah samping, gadis tersebut dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah anak laki-laki itu. Diperhatikannya anak laki-laki itu dengan seksama mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berbentuk seperti..err...pantat ayam (?) dan sedikit berantakan, lalu bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam menambah kesan 'cool' pada dirinya. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, wajahnya juga sangat tampan! Tubuhnya dilindungi jaket berbulu berwarna hitam dan sebuah syal berwarna merah yang dililitkan pada lehernya. Oh yeah! Wanita manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona padanya. Begitu juga gadis berambut merah muda yang satu ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ada perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mungkinkah ia...jatuh cinta?

Anak laki-laki tersebut terus-terusan bernyanyi sambil memegang secarik kertas kecil di tangan kanannya. Entah apa isi dari secarik kertas itu. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memanggilnya dan berlari mendekati anak laki-laki tersebut. Reflek sang gadis membalikkan badannya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik pohon agar tidak ketahuan.

"Tuan muda...hosh..hosh..." Teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengenakan seragam pelayan berwarna hitam.

'Mungkinkah dia seorang butler?' Batin sang gadis penasaran.

Merasa dipanggil, anak laki-laki tersebut menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Haahh..haahh...Anda kemana saja? Nyonya besar mencari Anda..." Tampaknya pelayan itu kelelahan karena telah berlari tanpa henti.

"Mana Ibu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan nada dingin, berbeda dengan nada suaranya yang hangat ketika bernyanyi tadi.

"Nyonya besar saat ini berada di dalam mobil menunggu Anda. Beliau mengutus saya untuk mencari Anda, tuan muda..." Jawab pelayan tersebut. Nafasnya mulai terlihat stabil.

"..."

Anak laki-laki tersebut tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya menatap datar sang pelayan. Kemudian diremasnya secarik kertas yang ia pegang tadi dan membuangnya di atas tanah. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar disertai pelayan yang setia mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa membawa lampion yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tanah. Tak lama kemudian sang gadis menghampiri kertas yang telah diremas itu dan membukanya. Dan ternyata kertas itu berisi lirik lagu yang baru dinyanyikan oleh anak laki-laki tadi.

 _Langit yang tak pernah dapat diraih..._

 _Bumi yang tak berperasaan_

 _Berlari, berteriak, dan menangis_

 _Jeritan yang memilukan_

 _Perasaan iri muncul..._

 _Melihat burung terbang di langit_

 _Hati kecilku berteriak_

 _Namun tak ada yang mendengarnya_

 _Jatuh dalam lubang penuh kekosongan_

 _Senang atau sedih tak ada bedanya_

 _Kuingin tertawa..._

 _Kuingin menangis..._

 _Namun percuma..._

 _Raihlah aku dan temukanlah aku_

 _Ya, buatlah senyuman di wajahku_

 _Dengan perasaan tulusmu_

 _Wahai bidadari tak bersayap_

 _Ragaku akan menunggumu..._

 _Hatiku akan menghangatkanmu..._

Sang gadis menatap secarik kertas tersebut penuh arti. Ia berpikir mungkinkah anak laki-laki itu yang membuat lagu ini? Tapi...rasanya mustahil! Namun jika hal itu benar, itu artinya anak laki-laki tadi berbakat menciptakan lagu dan menyanyikannya. Bisa menciptakan lagu dengan usia masih muda begini, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Apalagi suaranya benar-benar indah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita berumur 35 tahun-an berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakuraaa...Sakuraaa.., kau dimana?!" Teriaknya diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menikmati festival malam itu. Merasa dipanggil, gadis tersebut melipat kembali kertas itu dan membawanya sambil berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Ibu!" Gadis mungil tersebut langsung melompat dan memeluk sang Ibu. Air matanya mengalir deras disertai tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar karena takut kehilangan sang Ibu lagi. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum hangat sambil mempererat pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00. Sakura dan juga sang Ibu telah sampai dirumah sederhana miliknya. Dan malam itu Sakura telah menemukan fakta baru setelah menonton sebuah acara televisi yang menayangkan berita selebritis di Jepang. Ternyata anak laki-laki yang tadi ia lihat adalah seorang aktor cilik dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Jepang dan memiliki banyak cabang perusahaan di berbagai negara. Dan yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan tersebut adalah sang anak tunggal yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak saat itu Sakura menjadi fans Sasuke dan mengumpulkan informasi terbaru tentang Sasuke dari internet. Namun perasaan Sakura bukan hanya sekedar mengagumi sang idola, tapi ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia sadar bahwa harapan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi adalah 1:1000 dan bisa dibilang mustahil. Jangan salahkan perasaannya yang sudah seenaknya mencintai laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga ada kalanya hati manusia tidak bisa dipaksa sesuai kehendak manusia itu sendiri.

 ***Flashback End***

Ino yang barusan mendengar cerita Sakura tampak terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Sakura merahasiakan hal itu darinya setelah sekian lama mereka menjadi sahabat? Dan fakta yang mencengangkan bahwa Sakura ternyata pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke meskipun hanya sekali. Tapi sahabatnya itu benar-benar bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke sangat sulit dijangkau, tapi bagaimana bisa Sakura setegar itu hanya menjadi fansnya?

"Huh...aku tak menyangka kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dariku..."

"Ma-maaf..."

"Ehm...Sakura, kau pasti sudah tau betul kan kalau tidak mungkin bagimu untuk terus menyukainya seperti ini..."

"Iya, karena itu kuputuskan untuk menjadi fansnya agar dapat mendukungnya dari jauh..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, meskipun dibalik senyuman itu tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin petang, dan saat ini seluruh murid SMA Minami telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler untuk hari ini, sehingga seluruh siswa bisa pulang lebih cepat. Hanya ada penjaga sekolah dan beberapa petugas kebersihan yang masih tampak berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Para petugas kebersihan tersebut terlihat sedang membersihkan dedaunan yang rontok akibat angin kencang beberapa waktu lalu. Sementara sang penjaga mulai mengunci pintu ruang kelas satu per satu. Setelah dirasanya seluruh pintu ruang kelas telah terkunci, sang penjaga akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya keluar gedung dan mengunci pintu gerbang utama sekolah tersebut. Para petugas kebersihan yang tadi sedang membersihkan dedaunan sekarang sudah tak tampak lagi. Dan kali ini sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi tak ada satu orang pun di dalamnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Perlahan-lahan pintu mobil itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berpenampilan cool bak seorang foto model. Ah, mungkin dia benar-benar seorang model. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan kaos hitam dibalut dengan mantel coklat serta scarf berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan sebuah kalung salib yang melingkar di lehernya. Tak lupa dengan celana jeans dan sepatu pantofelnya yang berwarna hitam juga turut melengkapinya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam sedang memandang ke arah gedung sekolah yang bertuliskan 'Minami Senior High School' tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti semilir angin sore itu. Kemudian dari dalam mobil mewah itu muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut merah mengenakan dress pendek berwarna ungu dengan motif bunga dan sepasang high heels hitam melengkapi kaki jenjangnya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah serta tubuhnya yang langsing menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya. Tak lupa dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan sebagai pelengkapnya. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan ke arah sang pemuda dan berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangannya saat ini beralih ke arah bangunan yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Oh...jadi ini yang namanya Minami Senior High School..."

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab pemuda itu tetap dengan sikap coolnya yang membuat wanita manapun akan jatuh hati padanya. Termasuk wanita yang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Jadi kau akan pindah ke sekolah sederhana ini? Jangan bercanda!" Ujar wanita itu tak percaya. Sementara laki-laki yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Sang wanita kini merona merah akibat senyuman yang memabukkan itu.

"Hahh.., aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu keluar dari sekolah elit dan lebih memilih sekolah jelek kayak gini!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku bosan berada di sekolah elit..." Jawab laki-laki itu enteng. Oke, sekarang sang wanita tampak mulai kesal mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tak masuk akal tersebut.

"Bosan? Bukannya sekolah jelek ini lebih membosankan, huh? Apalagi jika kau pindah kesini pasti fans girlmu akan semakin menggila! Dan aku tidak suka itu!"

"Hmm, kau cemburu?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Te-tentu saja! Aku ini kan pacarmu..."

"Pfft, wajahmu sudah kayak kepiting rebus tuh...ahaha..." Ujar laki-laki itu menahan tawa. Sementara si wanita hanya cemberut sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Ujar wanita tersebut serius meskipun dalam hati ia masih tidak terima.

"Wah...pikiranmu cepat sekali berubah, Karin..."

"Itu karena kau, Sasuke-kun." Wajahnya merona merah. Sejenak mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Sasuke dengan manja. Namun Sasuke melepas pelukan tersebut sehingga Karin pun merasa kecewa.

"Karin, jangan sembarangan memelukku di tempat seperti ini."

"Ah, benar juga. Bisa gawat jika ada media massa yang mengawasi kita. Hahh...sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari semua orang..." Keluhnya kesal.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua."

"Iya, aku tahu! Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang supaya aku bisa memelukmu sepuasku..."

"Kau ini..." Sasuke menepuk kepala Karin. Hal ini membuat Karin kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun rasa kesal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Setelahnya Karin merasa bahagia karena Sasuke mengajaknya makan di restoran favoritnya. Dan mobil sport hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan gerbang utama Minami Senior High School.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi kota Konoha. Kerumunan orang yang biasanya memenuhi jalan raya kini tampak menepi dan berteduh dari hujan. Jalan raya di kota itu pun hanya ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Meskipun tampak beberapa orang yang memakai payung melintasi jalanan itu, namun tidak begitu ramai seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tentu saja hujan juga membasahi rumah sederhana milik Sakura, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang kini tampak bengong menatap luar jendela dari kamarnya. Berulang kali ia mendesah kesal karena tidak bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Dan penyebabnya adalah karena hujan. Yah, meskipun bisa saja ia menggunakan payung, namun tetap saja guyuran hujan akan mengenai dirinya meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan mau nggak mau ia hanya punya dua pilihan. Pergi belanja meskipun hujan atau makan sup kacang polong yang paling ia benci. Meskipun sang Ibu yang memasaknya, tetap saja ia sangat membenci kacang polong. Membayangkan saja sudah bikin mutah, apalagi jika harus memakannya.

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan. Letak minimarketnya sih tidak begitu jauh, hanya saja cuaca yang tidak mendukung dan juga udara lembab menjadi penyebab masalah disini.

Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya beranjak dari tempat tidur yang hangat dan nyaman menuju sang Ibu yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi.

"Ehm...bu, aku akan membeli bahan makanan."

"Wah, benarkah? Tapi diluar lagi hujan, lagi pula setelah ini Ibu akan memasak sup kacang polong untuk makan malam kita."

"Ah, ti-tidak usah bu, lagi pula Ibu kan tahu kalau aku sangat benci dengan kacang polong...hahaha..."

"Hahaha..., baiklah. Nih uangnya. Beli lah bahan makanan yang kamu suka..." Jawab Ibunya menahan tawa mengingat putrinya ini masih saja membenci kacang polong.

"Kyaaa...benarkah? Terima kasih buuu..." Teriaknya riang sambil memeluk sang Ibu. Setelah itu segera ia ambil uang tersebut dan ia kenakan mantel coklat miliknya. Tak lupa juga ia ambil payung biru yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Dan ia pun berpamitan pada sang Ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara percikan air hujan dan juga suara petir membuat Sakura sedikit takut. Apalagi saat ini ia melewati jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai dan gelap. Hanya ada sedikit lampu yang menerangi jalan itu. Dan lampu tersebut tampak remang-remang disertai beberapa serangga kecil yang terbang mengitarinya. Namun ia memberanikan diri melewatinya dan mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai pada pertigaan diujung jalan itu. Karena setelah pertigaan tersebut jalanan mulai ramai dan ada banyak lampu yang meneranginya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana ada minimarket yang menjual bahan makanan dan bahan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Sesampainya disana, segera ia ambil keranjang belanjaan yang terletak disebelah meja kasir. Dengan cepat ia menuju rak khusus bahan makanan.

"Hmm...ada sosis, telur, daging, wortel..terus.." Sambil memicingkan matanya ia tampak bingung ingin membeli yang mana.

"Sepertinya omlet telur dan sosis terlihat enak.., aku beli ini aja deh hihi.."

Ia masukkan sosis dan beberapa butir telur ke dalam keranjangnya. Lalu segera menuju meja kasir untuk membayar bahan-bahan makanan tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aww...kepalaku sakit..." Rintih Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya yang barusan berbenturan dengan bahu seorang laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja.., kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut sopan dan tampak khawatir. Laki-laki tersebut memakai kaca mata hitam dan mantel coklat seperti dirinya. Dan Sakura melihat ada kalung salib yang melingkar di leher laki-laki tersebut. 'Sangat indah', begitu pikir Sakura.

"Eh..ti-tidak apa-apa hehe.., aku juga salah karena tidak melihat ada orang di depanku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati.." Jawab laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"E-eh..i-iyaa..aku juga lain kali akan berhati-hati.."

Setelah itu Sakura menuju kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaannya. Laki-laki tadi sudah tak terlihat, sepertinya ia sudah pergi dari minimarket tersebut.

"Laki-laki tadi terlihat tidak asing, tapi lihat dimana ya..hmm..." Batin Sakura sambil menunggu uang kembalian dari pegawai kasir.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke.."

"Ah, tadi ada masalah sedikit." Jawab Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis tadi hahaha.."

"Dasar kau ini, ngomong-ngomong mana obat sakit kepala pesananku?"

"Tidak ada, sebaiknya kita cari di tempat lain.."

"Huh? Yah, apa boleh buat.."

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi ada perasaan aneh menghampiri gadis remaja berumur 16 tahun ini. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan laki-laki tersebut.

"Hmm…laki-laki tadi sepertinya aku pernah lihat dimana ya?" Sambil berbaring diatas kasur ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada poster besar yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Matanya membulat lebar dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak secara spontan.

"Aaaaaah! Laki-laki tadi mirip dengan Sasuke-kuunn!"

Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki menurutnya benar-benar mirip Sasuke. Termasuk kalung salib yang dikenakannya juga seperti milik Sasuke.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi...mana mungkin itu Sasuke hahaha, imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan huh…"

Dan setelah itu ia tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Entah takdir apa yang akan menantinya ia tak pernah tahu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **Yeah.., End of Chapter 1 ! Maaf kalau menurut kalian ceritanya terlalu pendek .**

 **Kemungkinan untuk update chapter berikutnya sekitar 1 bulan lagi ^^ Dan itu pun kalau lagi nggak sibuk tugas kuliah... *curhat* :"D**

 **Hihihi.., dan di chapter 1 ini si Sai masih belum kumunculkan, mungkin dia akan muncul di chapter 2 atau 3 ^^**

 **Oke dah, sampai ketemu di chapter depan :D**

 **Mohon komentar dan sarannya ya...  
**


End file.
